


"Your first born has returned, father"

by johnson



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Angst, Caliban is jelaous, Family, M/M, Poor Proteus, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnson/pseuds/johnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankenstein quiere a Víctor sólo para él; es su padre y él es su primogénito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Your first born has returned, father"

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Bueno, pues el caso es que ayer me vi el piloto y el primer capítulo de Penny Dreadful y... ¡maldita sea! No he podido evitarlo. Siempre he sido muy fan de la relación Víctor Frankenstein/Frankenstein y sí, estoy triste por la muerte de Proteus, pero Frankenstein es Frankenstein.

— Conocidos.

 

— ¿Por qué?

 

— Los amigos son personas que conoces desde hace mucho tiempo. Te sientes cómodo con ellos, es más cercano.

 

— Como Víctor. —Sonríe Proteus pecando de orgullo al entregarle su chaqueta.

 

— Sí. —Asiente éste fugazmente.

 

— ¿Tendré muchos?

 

— Si tienes suerte.

 

— Quisiera tener muchos. ¡Diez! —Contesta, antes de pararse a recapacitar por un momento—. Más de diez, si nosotros…

 

Proteus queda en silencio abriendo los ojos en demasía, Víctor no comprende qué es lo que le sucede a su criatura hasta que no observa su pecho. Diminutas manchas de sangre se van creando bajo su camisa con ansias de atravesarla y Proteus no sabe qué hacer, no está seguro de qué es lo que siente; si es dolor, si es algo desagradable… Porque su padre aún no le ha enseñado qué significa cada sentimiento que se aturulla bajo su piel, pero está claro que no le gusta. Y de repente, con una facilidad abrumadora, una primera mano le atraviesa la zona alta del abdomen manchando los ropajes y rostro de Víctor de la sangre de su inexperta criatura. El doctor está hiperventilando y su corazón aúlla de dolor por salir de su pecho, contemplando totalmente atónito la escena. Una segunda mano hace acto de presencia, separando la mitad del cuerpo de Proteus en dos antes de chocar contra el suelo, sin atisbo alguno de vida en el brillo de sus ojos.

 

— Tu primogénito ha regresado… —Murmura con voz fría el hombre de piel pálida frente a él—. Padre.

 

— No… No, no, no. ¡No! —Víctor se niega a sí mismo una y otra vez, lanzándose al suelo para intentar arreglar el estropicio sobre el suelo de madera. Su criatura, su hijo, su Proteus fallecido sobre éste—. ¡¿Qué has hecho, monstruo?! —Las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas llevándose algo del rastro de la sangre bajo sus ojos, siendo observado sin importarle ni siquiera—. Proteus… ¡Proteus!

 

 

 

Ha pasado poco más de una hora y Víctor aún sigue intentando quitar la sangre de sus manos y rostro. Ha tirado la ropa a un lado del cuarto de baño y se ha sumergido en la bañera de cobre llena de agua caliente y humeante. Se frota la cara sin parar y parece ser que ya no respira tan atropellado, pero aún mantiene la imagen en su cabeza; Proteus contándole alegre e inocentemente cuántos amigos quiere tener y, de pronto, desangrándose bajo sus pies. No puede evitar romper a llorar de nuevo hundiéndose bajo el agua tras tomar algo de aire, podría ahogarse allí mismo y ni siquiera le importaría.

 

Siente la presencia de alguien a su alrededor, cómo ese sexto sentido que todo el mundo cree tener; sabe que no está solo en aquellas cuatro paredes. Sale a la superficie tomando el aire necesario, pero no mira hacia los ojos muertos de su primera criatura, de su primogénito. Él sigue acercándose hasta la bañera para sentarse junto a ésta y agachar la mirada. No reconoce estar arrepentido de haber matado a Proteus, más no se siente orgulloso de haber herido a su padre. Le quiere. Le quiere por encima de todas las cosas de este mundo, y Víctor no parece darle demasiada importancia.

 

El doctor cierra los ojos dejando caer su nuca suavemente sobre el filo de la pila y no se sorprende en demasía cuando siente la suave esponja recorrer su clavícula y su pecho, ni siquiera cuando comienza a descender tortuosamente por su abdomen. Agarra la traviesa mano antes de que ésta se sumerja bajo el agua y abre ambos ojos, dirigiéndolos hasta los de su primera criatura allí presente.

 

— Padre… —Murmura con cierta vergüenza—. ¿Por qué no me quieres? ¿Por qué no me deseas? Dijiste que me amabas… Y, ahora, ¿me odias? ¿Me detestas? ¿Por qué me apartas, padre?

 

La mano libre de Víctor recorre el brazo del hombre con una lentitud tortuosa, mientras que éste último observa con atención como recorre cada centímetro de su piel hasta llegar a su mejilla; y se recrea. La criatura cierra los ojos con suavidad acomodando su rostro en la palma de la mano de su creador. Le acerca lentamente hasta que sus labios casi están rozándose y es entonces cuando abre los ojos de nuevo.

 

— Porque eres un monstruo. Nunca me obedecías, y escapabas. Y mientras yo te buscaba desesperado, abrumado por la tristeza, tú asesinabas personas inocentes; sin importar su edad, raza o sexo. —Víctor susurra alternando su vista con los labios y los ojos de su primogénito.

 

— Padre… perdóname. —Balbucea con un par de lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

 

— Oh, Frankenstein…

 


End file.
